Leto
by haowaiii
Summary: Tak usah berjanji jika tak bisa kau tepati - Yoo Kihyun Monsta X. Showki. Showhyuk. Son Hyunwoo. Yoo Kihyun. Lee Minhyuk. Boyslove. Yaoi. Rate M. Romance x Drama x Hurt. #1 showhyuk
1. Part I : Him

Son Hyunwoo x Yoo Kihyun

Yaoi x Drama x Hurt

Rate M

.

.

.

**Leto**

**By shephia 🐳**  
.

.

.

Hanya cerita klasik cinta antara Kihyun dan Hyunwoo yang tidak perlu dipertahankan namun entah mengapa perpisahan sulit diucapkan

'_terinspirasi dari salah satu music video penyanyi filipina'_

* * *

**Part I : Him**

* * *

"_Warning! Rate 17"_

Apartemen kami begitu gelap. Ku nyalakan lampu untuk mempermudah langkahku berjalan pada kamarku.

"Hyung? Hyunwoo Hyung?" Panggilku. Aku ingin memastikan apakah keadaan sepi ini akibat pemilik lain tempat ini telah terlelap atau memang karena belum pulang.

Tak ada sahutan, aku memeriksa kamarnya. Keadaan masih seperti saat aku berangkat kerja.

_'ia belum pulang... lagi...' batinku_

Ku tutup pintu kamar yang di dominasi warna abu-abu itu untuk berpindah ke kamarku. Melepaskan jam tanganku dan meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang ku.

Jam 1.24 dini hari. Aku pulang larut karena ada proyek acara yang akan diselenggarakan waktu dekat. Lelah. Sangat. Ku lepas kemeja putihku dan segera membersihkan diri.

Aku ingin segera beristirahat. Tidak berniat untuk menunggunya.

_Sebab aku tahu, aku akan terluka._

Hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku. Tak pernah ku singgung tentang apa dan mengapa ia melakukannya. Ku fikir, diamku akan membuat ia paham.

Tidak. Ia terus bungkam seolah tak terjadi apapun. Dan hal ini tak pernah selesai. Aku tak bodoh. Aku tahu. Namun aku memilih diam. Aku ingin melihat apakah sosok yang bersanding denganku ini adalah lelaki jantan.

Ya, ia kekasihku. Lebih tepatnya tunangan ku.

Selepas mandi, aku memilih kaos yang nyaman dan menuju terlelap. Baru saja ku matikan lampu tidurku, suara pintu apartemen menggangguku.

Aku beranjak untuk melihatnya. Keadaannya baik, namun rambutnya begitu berantakan. Ku ambil tas dan jas miliknya dan kuhirup bau yang begitu menguar. Ia habis minum... lagi.

"Duduklah di ruang tengah, ku buatkan air madu sebentar..." Kataku ramah. Ia mengangguk.

Berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk menghilangkan rasa mabuknya. Ku lihat sekilas dia dari tempatku sekarang. Ia tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa.

Ku tuang beberapa sendok madu dan memastikan minuman ini tidak terlalu panas. Ku bawa gelas tersebut ke tempatnya berada.

"Terima kasih..." Ujarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia meminumnya sampai habis, memang. Namun dari sana aku tahu hal hal lain.

Kissmark. Di lehernya. Hal yang ku benci.

Ku sentuh tanda itu dengan jemariku dan tentu saja ia menepisnya. Ia tidak berkata sedikitpun. Seperti biasanya.

Ia meletakan gelas di meja dan melenggangkan kaki menuju kamar. Satu hal lagi yang ku tak suka. Bau lain dibalik menyengatnya bau alkohol.

Parfum.

Ku raih gelas itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Melampiaskan marahku mencoba bersabar. Menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian pergi kembali ke dapur. Mencuci gelas itu sampai bersih dimana aku meyakini bibir di gelas ini bekas bercumbu.

Aku benar-benar butuh tidur untuk melupakan malam ini. Kenyataan bak mimpi buruk yang terus berulang.

"pagi sayang..." suara di pagi hari menyapa pendengaran ku kala aku keluar dari kamarku. Itu Hyunwoo. Dengan pakaian rumah karena memang ia tak bekerja di hari Sabtu.

"pagi Hyung..." jawabku yang di hadiahi sebuah kecupan manis di dahi. Setelah bertunangan, kami memang memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.

Sebagai pembelajaran kala kami menjalani kehidupan pernikahan di masa depan.

Aku melipat lengan kemejaku untuk membuat sarapan bagi kami berdua. Hanya roti panggang dengan selai blueberri. Aku tak belanja untuk minggu ini karena aku tak dapat menyempatkan diriku untuk memasak.

Semua akan sia-sia karena Hyunwoo lebih memilih makan di luar.

"Aku akan ke Gwangju hari ini Hyung, apa kau ingin menemaniku?" tawarku padanya. Pekerjaanku dibidang sosial membuat aku lebih banyak menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan bekerja, ketimbang berkumpul bersama keluarga.

Namun, pekerjaan seperti ini tidak rutin, sehingga jika aku menikah nanti, tidak akan mengganggu urusan keluarga yang ku bina.

"Aku dirumah saja, untuk beristirahat. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku semakin banyak karena menjelang tahun baru..." Aku tersenyum simpul, menahan gelak tawa atas pernyataan tadi.

'_pekerjaanmu yang semakin banyak, apa permintaan selingkuhanmu yang bertambah banyak hum?' batinku_

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu hyung selama aku tak ada..."

"Tentu sayang..." Kami melanjutkan sarapan kami sampai ponsel miliknya tiba-tiba berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk. Aku melirik singkat dan mengalihkan pandanganku segera.

Ia membalas pesan itu cepat dan meletakan handphonenya kembali dalam keadaan terbalik. Aku menduga itu dari simpanannya karena setelahnya, Hyunwoo melihat ke arahku.

Ia memakan sarapannya cepat. Kemudian mengelus kepalaku pelan untuk izin membersihkan diri. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuan itu.

Saat ia berlalu, aku melemparkan rotiku ke meja. Ini masih pagi, namun telah merusak moodku.

Ku bereskan meja makan dan menuju kamar Hyunwoo untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Inginku segera pergi, tapi mataku tak sengaja menatap ponsel miliknya yang letaknya tak jauh dari kunci ku berada.

Layarnya kembali menyala. Sebuah notifikasi masuk.

Tak bisa ku buka karena kunci sandi yang menghalangi. Aku tak habis akal. Ku ambil sebuah selotip dibawah meja yang berisi sidik jari Hyunwoo. Aku mengambilnya dari _mouse_ komputer miliknya dan ku simpan untuk keperluan tertentu.

Isinya ternyata sebuah gambar dari nomor bernama Yeoku.

今日の私からのビタミン  
( Kyō no watashi kara no bitamin )  
_trans : vitamin dariku hari ini_

Orang ini lagi. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan Hyunwoo yang hanya terbalut handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya saja.

Ia terkejut melihatku menggenggam ponsel miliknya. Ku tatap ia dengan penuh amarah.

"Mantan kekasihmu mengirim foto padamu sebagai semangat untuk hari ini..."

"Kihyun-ah aku bisa jelaskan..." aku meronta kala Hyunwoo menggenggam lenganku. Ku pukul dadanya untuk melepaskan ku namun aku kalah kuat dengan tubuhnya yang kekar.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, ku mohon..." Ia menarikku dalam dekapnya. Aku mendongakan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Kau tahu bukan jika aku mencintaimu Hyung?" ujarku bergetar menahan tangis. Bukannya menjawab, Hyunwoo justru menciumku.

Ia menarik tekukku untuk memperdalam ciumannya sampai mendorongku ke ranjang miliknya. Punggungku sakit akibat perlakuan kasar itu.

Tangan kirinya yang semula di sisi tubuhku merambat turun menuju pahaku. Meremasnya pelan dan membuka lebar kakiku. Aku tahu kemana arah permainan ini.

Plak!

Segera saja aku menjauhkan Hyunwoo dari tubuhku setelah ku tampar dia. Aku hanya terus berlari, tanpa mau tahu lagi apa akan yang terjadi setelahnya.

Di fikiranku hanya satu, aku harus pergi menjauh. Berlari menuju parkiran, ku buka pintu mobil dan aku menangis dengan keadaan yang berantakan.

Ku ambil tisu basah dan ku usap bibirku kasar. Menghapus bekas ciuman yang tak aku minta. Memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Sesekali membenturkan kepalaku pada stir kemudi.

Jijik. Aku merasa jijik dengan diriku.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Part II : Person

Son Hyunwoo x Yoo Kihyun

Yaoi x Drama x Hurt

Rate M

.

.

.

**Leto**

**By shephia 🐳**  
.

.

.

Hanya cerita klasik cinta antara Kihyun dan Hyunwoo yang tidak perlu dipertahankan namun entah mengapa perpisahan sulit diucapkan

'_terinspirasi dari salah satu music video penyanyi filipina'_

* * *

**Part II : Person**

* * *

Aku dan Hyunwoo telah menjalin kasih selama enam tahun. Hubungan kami di mulai saat aku menginjak bangku kuliah semester pertama.

Namun, kami telah saling mengenal saat aku kelas satu SMA. Ia adalah kakak kelasku di waktu sekolah dulu.

Ia dan aku bukan termasuk orang yang terkenal. Tidak mengikuti kegiatan OSIS ataupun ekstrakulikuler. Lalu bagaimana kami bertemu? Haha semua karena konser.

Jika orang lain menonton konser grup idol ataupun penyanyi mancanegara, aku justru menonton konser penyanyi asal Taiwan. Aneh bukan?

Aku adalah tipe penikmat lagu _ballad_. Kebanyakan lagu dengan _genre_ seperti itu banyak dibawakan oleh negeri tirai bambu tersebut. Lirik lagu mereka lebih bersifat tersirat sehingga bagiku itu amat menyentuh.

Bukan berarti aku membenci musik dari negaraku, aku suka namun beberapa saja.

Karena jarang itulah, apabila bertemu dengan orang yang berselera sama denganku maka itu selayaknya mendapat _jackpot_. Dan itulah yang kurasakan saat pertama kali bertemu Hyunwoo.

.

**_*Flashback on December, 2010*_**

.  
.

Konser akan di mulai jam 18.30. Namun, aku datang lebih dulu untuk mencegah terjebak macet. Ini adalah kali pertama aku menonton konser. Tanpa teman.

Di luar gedung, aku hanya berdiri seperti anak hilang menunggu _check-in_ dibuka. Ku pasang _headset_ untuk memutar lagu sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Tuk tuk

Seseorang menyentuh bahuku dengan telunjuknya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Seorang lelaki tinggi berkacamata.

"Kau bersekolah di SMA Dongsun bukan?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Sebagian dari diriku merasa was-was, tapi di sisi lain orang ini tak asing.

"Aku kakak kelasmu, Hyunwoo..." Aku memiringkan kepalaku? Huh? Mungkin melihatku yang keheranan, ia memberikan penjelasan tambahan.

"Aku sekelas dengan Hani..."

"Benarkah?" Ia mengiyakan. Kemudian ia menarikku ke tempat untuk kami bisa duduk berbincang. Bukan di kursi, hanya dilantai yang tidak di lalu lalang orang yang mulai berdatangan.

"Aku tak tahu jika di sekolah ada yang sama sepertiku..." Hyunwoo melampirkan tas ranselnya ke pangkuannya. Ia juga melepaskan topi yang dikenakan membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih jelas.

Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mengenalinya.

Namun, aku berusaha positif. Tak salah untuk mengenal orang asing saat hendak menonton konser. Selain mendapat kawan baru, yang jelas aku tidak _jamming _sendiri walau aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk itu.

"Aku juga. Aku tak tahu jika _Sunbae_ juga menyukai Khalil Fong..."

"Tentu. Lagu apa yang kau suka ehm ..."

"Kihyun..." Jawabku langsung saat membaca geraknya yang mengerutkan dahi. Ia membuka mulutnya tanda mengerti.

"Jadi Kihyun, lagu apa yang kau suka?"

"Itu banyak sekali, namun yang sering ku dengar adalah Love, Love, Love..."

"Sedang jatuh cinta?" tanyanya menggodaku. Aku tersenyum tersipu dibuatnya.

"Tidak. Kalau _Sunbae_ sendiri?"

"Aku suka Special Person..."

"Sedang jatuh cinta?" Ku balas ia dengan mengulang perkataannya dan hanya di sambut gelak tawa. Kami bercerita satu sama lain tentang kegemaran masing-masing.

Sampai pada akhirnya kami harus _check-in _masuk, ia melindungiku dari kerumunan orang yang berdesakan untuk menjadi barisan terdepan.

Dengan tubuhku yang kurus, aku bisa saja jatuh terinjak jika Hyunwoo tak ada. Tak hanya itu, ia bahkan mencarikan ku tempat duduk dengan _spot_ terbaik dimana dapat melihat panggung secara jelas.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur saat itu. Bisa bertemu orang baik yang mau menolongku. Tanpa aku sadari, aku telah menaruh sedikit kepercayaan yang justru menjadi benih dari kekecewaan ku.

Semenjak konser itu, kami menjadi lebih dekat. Di sabtu malam, kami biasanya bertemu untuk bermain ataupun jalan.

Aku telah mengenalkannya pada ibuku dan begitupun sebaliknya. Namun, aku dan Hyunwoo merasa bahwa kedua orang tua kami tidak menyukai pertemanan kami.

Aku melihat dari bagaimana ibuku menjadi lebih pendiam dan ibu Hyunwoo bersikap dingin kepadaku. Pernah ku tanyakan dan mereka menjawab, "hanya intuisi..."

"Hyung..." Disinilah aku. Bersama Hyunwoo di sebuah kedai yang menjual _bubble tea_. Kami telah berjanji sebelumnya akan mengerjakan pekerjaan sekolah bersama.

"Apa?" Jawabnya yang kemudian menyeruput minuman dingin rasa taro.

"Kau akan kuliah jurusan apa?" Hyunwoo terdiam. Menyipitkan matanya berfikir, menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku sedikit tertarik dengan akuntansi. Tapi entahlah, aku belum berkonsultasi pada guru..."

"Akuntansi? Di jurusan itu mayoritas perempuan, kau yakin Hyung?"

"Jika mayoritas perempuan lalu aku akan menjadi yang tertampan di sana. Kau tak perlu cemburu..." Kekehnya sambil mencubit pipiku.  
Aku melotot menatapnya.

"Aku tidak. Hanya saja memberi tahu..." belaku padanya.

"Tidak perlu memberitahu aku pun juga tahu. Aku lebih tua darimu, ingat..." aku hanya menggeleng kepala dan kembali fokus melanjutkan tugasku.

"aku akan selalu satu langkah di depanmu..." aku mendengarnya. Walau Hyunwoo mengucapkannya begitu lirih, namun aku dapat mendengarnya.

Anggap saja saat itu aku bodoh karena usiaku yang masih muda. Lingkup bermainku juga belum luas saat itu.

Tidak bisa mengartikan tanda bahwa ia adalah seorang yang begitu dominan. Memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi sehingga meremehkan orang lain.

_Termasuk aku._

.

.

.  
**To Be Continued**


	3. Part III : Makes

Son Hyunwoo x Yoo Kihyun

Yaoi x Drama x Hurt

Rate M

.

.

.

**Leto**

**By shephia 🐳**  
.

.

.

Hanya cerita klasik cinta antara Kihyun dan Hyunwoo yang tidak perlu dipertahankan namun entah mengapa perpisahan sulit diucapkan

'_terinspirasi dari salah satu music video penyanyi filipina'_

* * *

**Part III : Makes**

* * *

Aku memegang pipiku dan membiarkan Kihyun melangkah pergi. Selalu seperti ini. Kihyun benar-benar menjadi tak tersentuh.

Ku ambil ponselku yang tergeletak di ranjang akibat lepas dari genggamannya saat kami berciuman. Pesan bergambar itu langsung muncul di layar.

Aku melakukan panggilan ke nomor itu. Yang menghancurkan suasana pagiku dengan kekasihku. Memakai pakaianku tanpa peduli bagaimana penampilanku dan segera menaiki _lift_.

"もしもし 私の王子..."  
( Moshi-moshi watashi no ōji )  
_trans : halo pangeranku_

"Aku sudah melarang mu, mengapa tetap kau lakukan?"

"_Apa Hyunwoo ku tengah marah? Ayolah ini hal sepele..._"

"Apa kau mengerti apa arti kata akhir?"

"_Akhir dari hubunganmu dan anak kecil itu adalah hal yang paling ku damba.._"

Ku banting _handphoneku_ akibat rasa muakku padanya. Yeoku, atau Lee Minhyuk. Teman kelasku semasa kuliah dan sekarang menjadi teman kerja.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan aku langsung mencari dimana Kihyun. Kaca mobil yang transparan membuatku dapat melihatnya yang tengah menangis.

Mata kami yang bertemu membuat ia segera meninggalkanku yang belum sempat mengejarnya.

"Kihyun-ah..."

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar. Ini bukan akhir. Ini tidak boleh berakhir. Aku tak bisa.

_Aku tidak bisa melepaskan apa yang telah aku punya sejak awal._

.

***_Flashback on march, 2013_**

.

Karena terlalu fokus akan persiapan ujian semesterku, aku lupa akan kesehatanku. Bisa-bisanya aku terkena serangan jantung di usiaku yang baru menginjak 22 tahun.

Beruntung aku tidak memilih tinggal di asrama sehingga aku cepat tertolong. Aku menyesal karena telah menyusahkan ibuku. Disaat itu, ayahku tengah dinas di luar kota. Menyisakan aku dan ibu saja di rumah.

Sudah dua hari aku di rawat dan masih dalam proses pengobatan. Kihyun menjengukku dua jam setelah aku dibawa ke rumah sakit. Namun setelah itu, ia tak datang lagi.

Aku tahu ibuku lah penyebabnya. Padahal menurutku Kihyun itu baik. Ia juga sopan dan manis. Tapi ibuku selalu bilang, "bukan Kihyun masalahnya, tapi hubungan kalianlah masalahnya..."

Ada apa dengan hubungan kami? Aku tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang salah. Justru pertemanan ini membawa kami dalam kebaikan dan melangkah maju.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran ibuku.

Sekarang, aku duduk di ranjang ku sambil menatap lewat jendela. Dadaku terkadang masih nyeri, untuk itu aku belum bisa sekedar berkeliling.

Seseorang bertubuh mungil yang ku kenal tengah berjalan kemari. Bibirku tersenyum lebar. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kihyun. Seolah ragu, Kihyun menghentikan langkahnya di tengah jalan. Bukannya terus masuk, ia memilih duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit ini.

_Melihat itu, aku merasa sesak. Bukan sakit yang ku derita, tapi sesak yang lain._

Ku lirik ibuku yang tengah duduk di kursi sambil mengerjakan kerajinan tangan. Inginku Kihyun dan ibuku adalah jalan yang ku lalui bersama. Untuk saat ini, aku tak memiliki kuasa untuk melakukannya.

Besok harinya, aku melihat Kihyun di tempat yang sama. Begitu juga seterusnya. Aku tak bisa lagi berlaku sama hanya diam saja.

Aku harus bertemu Kihyun. Itu tekadku. Aku mengatakan keinginanku itu pada ibuku entah mendapat izin darinya atau tidak. Ku hubungi Kihyun untuk datang kemari di malam hari, sebab ada yang ingin ku perlihatkan padanya.

"Hyung..." Ku tolehkan kepalaku pada asal suara itu. Ia terlihat manis malam ini. Dengan jaket jins biru yang sedikit kebesaran, membuat tubuhnya semakin terlihat mungil.

"Mengapa kau menunggu di sini?" Ia terlihat panik sebab aku menunggunya di taman dimana ia biasa duduk. Dengan tangan kiri yang masih terpasang infus, aku berdiri dengan hati-hati.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman belakang rumah sakit ini. Ayo..."

Ku rangkul ia sembari berjalan ke sana. Banyak mata yang melihat ke arah kami, tapi ku balas dengan menyapa mereka.

Taman belakang ini bak fantasi. Di hias dengan lampu-lampu berwarna kekuningan serta penggunaan unsur kayu untuk dekorasinya seakan berada di negeri dongeng.

"Indah ya?" Kataku padanya. Kihyun tak langsung menjawab karena sibuk terpukau dengan kedua mata berbinar.

"Lebih dari indah..."

Ku dudukan diriku di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di sana. Menatap Kihyun yang berjalan berkeliling melihat bunga yang merekah.

"Terima kasih Hyung..."

Senyum itu. Senyum yang paling aku suka. Tanpa ada guratan beban dan menyebar seperti virus. Membuatku turut tersenyum juga.

Senyuman yang begitu tulus dan aku sama sekali tak rela berbagi dengan yang lain. Senyum itu milikku. Hanya aku yang bisa memilikinya.

"Kihyun-ah, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu Hyung, katakanlah..."

"Setelah semua yang kita lalui, pernahkah terbersit di benakmu menganggap ku lebih dari teman?" Kihyun tercekat.

Ia hanya menunduk menggosokkan tangannya, mengeratkan jemarinya. Ku genggam tangan kanannya. Membawanya mengarah padaku.

"Awalnya aku menolak, tapi waktu mendorong perasaanku semakin jauh mendalam. Maafkan aku.." lanjutnya. Aku terdiam terpaku sejenak.

Maksud pertanyaanku tadi hanya sebuah candaan. Melihatnya yang menjadi serius, aku tak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini.

Ku rengkuh tubuhnya. Membiarkan jeda sejenak. Seharusnya aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan hati.

Ku fikir kembali, Kihyun telah menunjukan banyak tanda. Salah satu hal terbesarnya adalah ia memutuskan kekasihnya, yang menurutku sempurna, karena ku tak suka.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanku pada Kihyun? Aku menganggap Kihyun adalah emas.

_Berharga, sangat bernilai dan begitu berarti._

Bagaimana bisa aku menolak ia yang terpikat padaku? Ku lepas pelukanku dan mengangkat dagunya. Membawanya kedalam kecupanku dan menyembunyikan senyuman kemenangan dalam hatiku.

Akhirnya, selamat datang di duniaku.

.

.

**To be Continued**


	4. Part IV : Me

Son Hyunwoo x Yoo Kihyun

Yaoi x Drama x Hurt

Rate M

.

.

.

**Leto**

**By shephia 🐳**  
.

.

.

Hanya cerita klasik cinta antara Kihyun dan Hyunwoo yang tidak perlu dipertahankan namun entah mengapa perpisahan sulit diucapkan

'_terinspirasi dari salah satu music video penyanyi filipina'_

* * *

**Part IV : Me**

* * *

_Warning! Rate 19+_

Seharusnya aku pulang di hari Senin. Namun, acara berjalan begitu lancar sehingga selesai lebih cepat. Awalnya aku ragu kala harus pulang.

Emosi dalam benakku masih tersisa jika aku menginjakan kakiku disana. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hyunwoo? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

Berkendara selama tiga jam tanpa hambatan suatu apapun. Sedikit kecewa saat aku memarkirkan mobil, aku melihat mobil Hyunwoo yang lain. Masih ditempat yang sama tanpa ku rasa ada perubahan.

_Ia tak keluar, apakah pasangannya yang kemari?_

Masuknya aku ke dalam apartemen, aku disuguhi lelaki yang terbaring di sofa sembari memeluk bantal. Di meja penuh akan kaleng soda dan makanan cepat saji yang begitu berantakan.

Aku mengulum senyum, Hyunwoo masih tetap menggemaskan. Mementingkan makan seberapa besarpun masalahnya. Ya, meski apa yang di konsumsinya tidaklah sehat.

"Hyunwoo Hyung, ayo pindah ke kamar. Kau bisa sakit..." Panggilku pelan sambil mengusap lengan atasnya. Matanya mengerjap perlahan. Merenggangkan tubuhnya dan kemudian duduk.

"Kau sudah pulang..." Aku mengangguk meski aku tahu ia tak melihatnya. Matanya terpejam, ia yang masih mengantuk. Menaruh kedua tanganku di sisi tubuhnya untuk menuntunnya berjalan menuju kamar miliknya.

"Tidurlah disampingku Kihyun-ah. Aku tak bisa tidur tanpamu..."

"Kau tak bisa tidur Hyung?" tanyaku heran. Hahaha, inilah salah satu alasan mengapa aku terus bersamanya. Ia mampu membuatku tersenyum dengan sifat polosnya.

"Di sini saja..." Ia menggenggam tanganku dan menariknya untuk berbaring disebelahnya. Aku pun menurutinya. Menarik selimut dan mengelus kepalanya untuk membuatnya kembali terlelap.

Tangannya yang berada di pinggangku membuat kami begitu dekat. Aku merasakan deru nafas miliknya. Ku perhatikan wajahnya yang begitu teduh.

Mulai dari mata, hidung dan bibir yang selalu bisa melemahkanku. Sudah lama sekali rasanya, entah kapan terakhir kami menghabiskan waktu berdua. Ku dekatkan wajahku untuk mengecup keningnya.

"Kau tahu bukan jika aku begitu mencintaimu..." ujarku pelan dan membawaku menuju mimpi sepertinya.

Belum ada hitungan jam, mimpi buruk itu muncul lagi, membuatku terbangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Memuntahkan isi perutku dengan kuat.

Perutku terasa kram dan aku jatuh terduduk. Mengusap bibirku dengan punggung tanganku sembari menarik nafas panjang. Menyandarkan tubuhku pada dinding.

Aku tertawa. Kejadian masa lalu mengubah cintaku menjadi ketakutan berlebihku. Setelah ku rasa mampu, aku berdiri membersihkan segalanya.

Berjalan keluar dan melirik Hyunwoo sekilas. Tak berminat lagi untuk tidur bersamanya. Aku beranjak menuju kamarku. Mengunci rapat pintu yang kemudian menekan semacam kode untuk menampilkan ruang lain.

Sebuah kamar mandi. Sudah dua tahun terakhir, tempat ini menjadi ruang yang nyaman untukku tidur.

_Bath up_ didalamnya telah ku lengkapi dengan alas yang hangat, selimut serta bantal. Ku baringkan tubuhku dengan nyaman dan memejamkan mataku.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa tidur dengan Hyunwoo sampai kapanpun..."

.

*_**Flashback on 2017**_

.  
.

Sebagai orang yang bekerja di bidang sosial, jika berkesempatan menjadi _volunteer_ dibawah naungan PBB adalah hal yang luar biasa.

Aku adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung itu setelah melewati tes seleksi yang begitu panjang. Karena itu pula, aku harus mengikuti rangkaian acaranya selama tiga bulan di luar negeri.

Ini menjadi pengalaman pertamaku untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo sendiri bekerja sebagai manager di badan keuangan negara, sehingga tidak mungkin ia ikut denganku.

Awalnya, Hyunwoo agak keberatan dengan keputusanku. Alasannya adalah kami baru saja bertunangan dan ia menginginkan pernikahan secepatnya. Dengan segala bujuk rayuku bahwa ini adalah hal terakhir yang paling ingin ku lakukan sebelum menikah, Hyunwoo pun luluh.

_Ia melarangku bekerja paska menikah, untuk itu aku mengusahakan hal ini._

Selama itu pula, _handphone_ adalah hal tak terpisahkan. Selalu ada di saku ku dan dibawah bantal ku. Bersyukur bahwa saat ini sungguh canggih, bisa menghapus jarak diantara kami.

Namun aku menyadari suatu kesalahan fatal. Selama ini kami terlalu dekat, tak pernah terpisah. Jika ada hal yang seperti ini, apa hal yang kemungkinan terjadi?

Kekosongan.

Lalu, bagaimana cara mengatasinya?

Pelarian.

Masih tertanam dalam benakku, di siang hari yang cerah, aku pulang dari gerakan _volunteer_ku tanpa memberitahu Hyunwoo terlebih dahulu. Maksudku adalah kejutan.

Aku pergi ke apartemen kami, yang dibeli Hyunwoo sebagai hadiah pertunangan. Rencananya, tempat itu juga yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal kami berkeluarga nanti.

Betapa terkejutnya aku kala masuk kedalamnya setelah tak ku kunjungi beberapa waktu. Semuanya berunsur ungu. Padahal sebelumnya, sudah ku tata berwarna putih dan hijau tua selayaknya bunga kesukaanku, anggrek.

Bunga yang ku tanam di balkon berganti menjadi lili ungu. Menyibakan rambutku kebelakang, aku tak percaya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Hyunwoo di lantai dua meminta penjelasan. Aku menutup mulutku. Kamarnya berubah menjadi bak kamar raja.

Ranjang berwarna keemasan dengan kasur berwarna merah maroon. Membuat sensasi ruangan ini begitu sensual. Aku segera berlari menuju kamar milikku tepat disebelah kamarnya.

"Arrrggghh..." Aku berteriak marah. Membuka lemari dan menemukan baju-baju yang bukan milikku. Apa maksud semua ini? Aku hanya bisa terduduk, terdiam termangu. Tanpa sadar, aku terlelap akibat terlalu lelah.

.

**Author POV**

.

Waktu yang tidak begitu larut tidak menyurutkan seseorang mabuk berat. Dengan jalan yang tertatih, lelaki tersebut bersama temannya di antar pada kediamannya.

Meski terlihat sederhana, hal kecil bisa memunculkan hal besar. Sebagaimana mabuk bisa mengundang hasrat birahi tak tertahankan.

Temannya menghempaskan kasar tubuh tersebut ke ranjang dan melucuti kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"Biar aku yang bekerja untukmu..." Ujar temannya itu. Sementara sang lelaki hanya tertawa dengan penampilan tubuh atletis dengan kulit kecoklatan. Membuatnya begitu seksi akibat olahraga favoritnya adalah renang.

Merasa selayaknya santapan mahal, temannya itu menghirup dalam leher lelaki itu. Wangi yang maskulin semakin meningkatkan libido dimilikinya.

"Kau milikku Hyunwoo..." Seringai muncul sebelum ia melepaskan celana kain yang dikenakan Hyunwoo dan juga celana miliknya.

Tanpa ada pemanasan, ia memasukan junior yang masih tertidur itu kedalam lubang miliknya. Sakit. Tentu saja. Ia meringis. Menarik turunkan tubuhnya sesekali mencium bibir lelaki dibawahnya.

"Akkkhh, akkh, ahh..." Desahnya mencari titik kenikmatan. Ia terus melakukan hal itu dengan semakin agresif, saat merasakan didalam dirinya mulai mengeras.

Remasan yang terus mengetat dari lubang Minhyuk membuat suasana bertambah panas. Hyunwoo membalik keadaan dengan temannya menjadi dibawah.

"Kau memang nakal, Lee Minhyuk..." Katanya sebelum membawa pada ciuman yang begitu panas.

Minhyuk mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Hyunwoo dengan pinggul yang turut bergerak seirama. Bibir Minhyuk tak henti-hentinya mendesah nama Hyunwoo dengan peluh membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat puncak kenikmatannya datang.

Hyunwoo ambruk setelah pelepasan. Kepala terasa sakit secara tiba-tiba, efek dari minuman beralkohol. Perut Minhyuk terasa penuh akibat sperma yang dikeluarkan Hyunwoo.

Tak merasa bersalah ataupun berdosa, Minhyuk mencium pipi Hyunwoo dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Sementara diluar kamar itu, Kihyun yang nyatanya tunangan Hyunwoo membungkam mulutnya meredam suara tangisnya. Meringkuk mencoba tak mendengar suara menjijikan itu.

_Ia memang tak melihat adegan panas itu, tapi jika hanya desahan menggairahkan yang terdengar, bukankah mereka tengah bercinta?_

Kamar yang tak kedap suara membuat Kihyun memilih kamar mandi sebagai tempat peraduannya. Di dalam _bath up_, air mata terus mengalir di kedua kelopak matanya.

"Aku harap ini hanya mimpi buruk..."

.

.

**To be Continued**


	5. Part V : Just

Son Hyunwoo x Yoo Kihyun

Yaoi x Drama x Hurt

Rate M

.

.

.

**Leto**

**By shephia 🐳**  
.

.

.

Hanya cerita klasik cinta antara Kihyun dan Hyunwoo yang tidak perlu dipertahankan namun entah mengapa perpisahan sulit diucapkan

'_terinspirasi dari salah satu music video penyanyi filipina'_

* * *

**Part V : Just**

* * *

Hal yang paling ku sesalkan dalam hidupku adalah mengenal Minhyuk. Ia masa laluku yang seolah tak bisa lepas. Aku mengenalnya pertama kali sebagai teman kelasku semasa kuliah.

Harusnya aku tak meremehkan perkataan Kihyun waktu itu. Jurusanku yang mayoritas perempuan, membuat kaum minoritas menjadi begitu solid.

Lee Minhyuk.

Sang primadona. Ia begitu terkenal di pertama kali jejaknya sebagai mahasiswa ospek. Ia yang ramah membuat semua orang tertarik padanya.

Serta wajahnya. Begitu rupawan. Dapat dikatakan cantik, disatu sisi juga tampan. Sempat saat itu aku tertarik. Namun, aku sadar diri. Itu tak mungkin.

Kedekatanku dengannya terjadi di tahun kedua hubunganku dengan Kihyun. Saat itu aku disibukan akan persiapan kelulusan dan mencari lowongan pekerjaan.

Sahabatku, Wonho secara tiba-tiba menghampiriku saat aku tengah makan malam di suatu kedai selepas pulang dari kampus.

Bugh!

Ia meninjuku yang membuat aku jatuh tersungkur. Tak cukup disitu, ia terus memukulku tanpa sebab. Suasana menjadi tak kondusif. Banyak pelanggan yang berteriak ketakutan.

Pukulannya terhenti kala beberapa mahasiswa laki-laki melerai. Bibirku berdarah dengan wajahku yang beberapa bagian membiru.

"Kau penghianat Hyunwoo!" Teriaknya padaku.

"Aku melakukan apa?"

"Ku fikir kau sahabatku, tapi tak ku sangka kau membunuhku perlahan..."

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Lee Minhyuk. Kau tahu bukan jika aku menyukainya? Lalu mengapa kau pacaran dengannya!"

"Aku tidak! siapa yang mengatakan omong kosong itu padamu?"

"Tak mungkin Minhyuk berbohong padaku..." Setelah mengatakannya, Wonho meninggalkanku dengan keadaan amarah luar biasa.

Aku meminta maaf pada semua orang yang disana dan berlari mengejarnya. Wonho membawa mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi menimbulkan kekhawatiran padaku.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Suara dentuman keras terdengar. Hatiku langsung berdegup kencang. Ku tinggalkan taksi yang akan ku naiki dan memilih berlari.

Sebuah mobil hitam menabrak dinding pembatas jalan, menghasilkan kerusakan pada kap mobil begitu parah. Aku langsung menghampiri.

_Stuck!_

Pintu mobil tak bisa terbuka akibat kecelakaan ini. Wonho tak sadarkan diri dengan luka kepala yang buruk. Sepertinya akibat benturan yang begitu keras.

"Bertahanlah Wonho..."

Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga sampai para petugas medis datang, Wonho masih terjebak. Cara terakhir adalah dengan penggunaan alat berat. Pintu memang terbuka, namun masalah lain muncul.

Kakinya terjepit di _dashboard_ mobil.

Penyelamatan sementara dilakukan terlebih dahulu sampai mereka berhasil mengevakuasi Wonho. Waktu terus bergulir dan aku merasa itu sangat lama. Sampai terlintas di benakku, Wonho tak bisa selamat.

Tujuh hari berlalu sejak insiden itu. Wonho masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Pembekuan darah dalam otak yang di alaminya memungkinkan kala ia bangun nanti memiliki keterbatasan di satu sisi.

Bisa sembuh, tapi perlu waktu.

Selama itu pula aku dilanda perasaan bersalah luar biasa. Aku menjadi tidak percaya diri, termenung, tidak nafsu makan, dan terkadang menangis tiba-tiba.

Keluarga Wonho sendiri menganggap bahwa ini adalah takdir dan aku tak boleh menyesalinya. Kihyun yang bahkan sampai menginap dirumahku, juga tidak mampu menghilangkan rasa sedihku itu.

Anggap saja aku gila. Aku memilih menghabiskan malam dengan pergi ke bar. Untuk minum. Padahal aku tahu Kihyun menungguku.

Seteguk _black russian_ tidak cukup membuatku mabuk. Ku tambah lagi gelas demi gelas sampai seseorang menginterupsi ku.

"Kau terlihat buruk Hyunwoo..." Ku tolehkan kepalaku pada orang yang duduk disamping kananku ini. Aku langsung beralih pandangan, tak menarik minat.

"Apa ini karena Wonho?" Orang itu bicara lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu Lee Minhyuk..." Ia malah tersenyum akan ucapan sarkasku. Menegak _mojito_ dengan begitu sensual dan kemudian memeluk lenganku.

"Kau kasar, aku suka..."

Ku tarik lenganku dan memilih untuk pergi. Minhyuk seketika berdiri dan menghadang langkahku. Kemeja coklat dengan dua kancing atas terbuka yang ia kenakan, membuat aku muak.

_Menyesal dulu pernah mengaguminya jika ia tak punya moral seperti ini._

"Aku mengatakan pada Wonho jika aku menyukaimu dan kita berpacaran..."

"Aku tahu..." Minhyuk memiringkan kepalanya heran. Semakin tak punya otak kala jari-jarinya bermain di bahuku dan melingkarkan tangannya begitu saja, mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga hidung kami bersentuhan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku menjadi kekasihmu?" Bisiknya. Aku menyeringai, kesabaranku telah habis. Darah dingin dalam diriku berderu mengalir.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku jika kau tak ingin mati..."

"Aku menantikannya..." Tak buang waktu, aku menjambak rambutnya yang membuat ia berteriak kesakitan. Ku tarik menuju satu kamar yang tersedia disana.

Ku perhatikan semua isi kamar, lampu remang-remang, sebuah sofa panjang, meja kecil dan ranjang yang biasa digunakan untuk bercinta.

Ku lempar ia ke lantai. Mengunci kamar dengan benar dan membuka laci meja. Borgol, tali, pita dan alat seks lainnya.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" Tanya Minhyuk yang berdiri dan mendekatiku.

"Tentu, karena seorang jalang harus diperlakukan sebagaimana mestinya..." Ku dorong ia ke ranjang dan menyiksanya, melampiaskan kekesalanku.

Dengan keadaan yang buruk, penuh cambukan sana sini, _bitemark_ disekujur tubuhnya dan keadaan lubang yang kuhabisi, membuat ia justru ketagihan.

_Minhyuk adalah submissive, pasangan yang tepat untuk seorang dominant sepertiku._

Semenjak malam itu, aku terus berhubungan dengannya. Kala aku sedang kesal menginginkan malam panas ataupun dia yang merindukan sentuhan. Semua begitu mudah dimana Kihyun sibuk dengan kuliahnya, membuat ia tak menaruh curiga.

Ya, memang selama aku berpacaran dengan Kihyun, kami tak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman. Aku merasa ia tak begitu paham urusan dewasa semacam itu.

Bisakah aku menyalahkan Kihyun atas semua yang terjadi?

Sampai aku tersadar saat ia melihatku bercinta malam itu. Aku telah menyakitinya begitu parah. Mendengar erangan sedikit saja, ia langsung berkeringat dingin. Sekedar berjabat tangan denganku pun ia menolak.

Dan yang paling parah adalah pintu berkode itu. Ia tak mau lagi tidur di kasur. Katanya, mengingatkannya pada perbuatan hinaku. Pernikahan yang seharusnya digelar di ulang tahunnya yang ke 24 terpaksa mundur entah sampai kapan.

Aku berada diantara Kihyun dan Minhyuk. Dua orang yang memberikan kebahagiaan padaku. Namun, tangan mana yang ingin ku genggam, aku akan mantap menjawab Yoo Kihyun.

_Sebab ia adalah emasku._

_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
**To be Continued**


	6. Part VI : Like

Son Hyunwoo x Yoo Kihyun

Yaoi x Drama x Hurt

Rate M

.

.

.

**Leto**

**By shephia 🐳**  
.

.

.

Hanya cerita klasik cinta antara Kihyun dan Hyunwoo yang tidak perlu dipertahankan namun entah mengapa perpisahan sulit diucapkan

'_terinspirasi dari salah satu music video penyanyi filipina'_

* * *

**Part VI : Like**

* * *

Aku menyukai Hyunwoo. Sangat menyukai Hyunwoo. Ia sebenarnya bukan mahasiswa populer. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang akan terasa asing. Namun, mataku tak dapat lepas darinya sejak masa orientasiku dulu.

Sosok yang pendiam. Tidak terlalu berbaur juga. Temannya bisa dihitung. Tipe mahasiswa yang kuliah tepat waktu dan pulang cepat.

Seleraku biasa seperti itu?

Haha tidak mungkin. Aku percaya diri dalam menilai orang. Hyunwoo adalah orang yang tepat bagiku. Dibalik kediamannya, ia masuk tiga besar IPK tertinggi dan orang yang sering diajak para dosen mengerjakan riset penelitian.

Memiliki banyak penghargaan dan artikel, sehingga dipastikan ia lulus lebih cepat dari kami semua. Tak hanya itu, ia berhasil magang di kementrian keuangan.

Hebat bukan?

Itulah Hyunwoo ku. Ia sosok yang visioner. Merencanakan dengan baik masa depannya dan aku menginginkan ia untuk masa depanku.

Begitu sulit mendekatinya sampai kejadian di bar malam itu tiba. Menambah lagi kekagumanku padanya. Ia sosok dominan yang tak hanya cerdas dalam otak, tapi juga pintar di ranjang.

Ia begitu jantan meski aku ingin menangis rasanya kala itu. Aku tahu aku hanya di manfaatkannya. Tapi, ada disatu titik ia memperlakukanku begitu baik.

_Aku merasa, ia jatuh hati seiring berjalannya waktu._

Terbukti dari ia memasukanku sebagai staf analisis keuangan perusahaan milik temannya, yang membuat aku harus menetap di Jepang. Meski begitu, Ia menelpon ku setiap malam. Setiap tiga bulan sekali, Hyunwoo akan datang melihatku.

Hingga kabar pertunangan Son Hyunwoo dan Yoo Kihyun sampai di telingaku. Aku marah, baru menyadari mengapa ia mengirimku ke Jepang. Alasannya karena anak kecil itu.

Aku langsung mengundurkan diri dan kembali ke Korea. Keberuntungan memihak ku kala Kihyun harus ke luar negeri, membuat Hyunwoo menginap dirumahku.

Tentu saja aku penasaran.

Bagaimana bisa Hyunwoo memilih orang lain dibanding aku? Saat ia tengah mandi, aku memeriksa mulai dari dompet, tas hingga saku jas.

Dan ku dapati sebuah kartu. Kartu itu bergambar apartemen elit di daerah Hannam-dong. Ku coba mencari informasi mengenai letak persis apartemen itu dari teman kuliahku dulu.

Nomor 203

Semudah itu hahaha. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hyunwoo, aku menuju apartemen itu dan merombak segala yang ada didalamnya menjadi rumah impianku dan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Kihyun.

Jam istirahatku tiba. Aku bersama Hyunwoo berjalan menuju cafe dekat sini untuk makan bersama.

_Well,_ aku mendaftarkan diri sebagai pegawai negeri sepertinya saat perekrutan besar-besaran terjadi di kantornya. Itu sebabnya kami satu kantor. Takdir seolah mengatakan kami akan selalu bersama bagaimanapun terpisahnya.

Aku yang tengah menyantap makananku melihat ia sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Makan dulu, waktu istirahat kita tak banyak..." Ujarku padanya.

"Aku harus membalas pesan Kihyun..."

Kihyun, Kihyun , Kihyun. Auh, tiada hari tanpa menyebut namanya. Berdengus sebal, aku merampas _handphone_ miliknya dan meletakkannya di bangku sebelahku.

"Ia bisa mengurus dirinya Hyunwoo. Tak usah berlebihan..."

Hyunwoo memijit pelipisnya dan beralih memakan hidangan di hadapannya. Aku merasakan hawa hitam darinya. Aku tak tahan.

"Begitu istimewakah Yoo Kihyun itu?" Hyunwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Tertegun. Aku terus saja melakukan aktivitasku seolah tak peduli.

"Dia emas bagiku..."

"Emas? Mana ada orang yang menyia-nyiakan emas..." Ia terdiam memandangku. Meminum airnya dan menyudahi makannya. Pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku menepuk dadaku. Menahan air mataku agar tak jatuh dengan menarik nafas panjang. Sakit sekali rasanya. Ia dihadapanku dengan fikiran pada yang lain. Jika aku adalah Kihyun, apakah ia bertindak sama? apakah ia memikirkan ku?

Bertindak seolah percakapan itu tak terjadi, aku melakukan pekerjaanku seperti biasa. Begitu juga Hyunwoo, mengantarku pulang dan kembali ke rumahnya.

Satu hal masih menyisakan pertanyaan dalam benak ku.

Mengapa Kihyun adalah emas? Apa yang menarik dari dia? Sayangnya aku tak begitu mengingat jelas dirinya. Yang bisa ku tangkap, ia lebih pendek dariku, badannya terbilang kecil dan kulitnya lebih putih dariku.

Memilih tak tidur untuk menyelidiki Kihyun. Menguntit dari media sosial miliknya, mengecek satu persatu akun teman-temannya dan berakhir putus asa dengan menghubungi nomor pribadi Kihyun.

Memintanya untuk bertemu.

Di hari sabtu pagi, di sebuah cafe sederhana pinggir kota. Tempat aku dan Kihyun bertemu pertama kali secara benar. Hanya berdua, empat mata saling berhadapan.

Apakah dulu tak benar? Melihatku bertelanjang dengan bekas ciuman kemerahan dari tunangannya, tentu tidak bisa di kategorikan benar.

Itu dia. Ia datang.

Hanya melihat dari penampilannya saja aku sudah tahu. Perfeksionis. Kardigan biru tua yang dikenakannya memang membuat ia terlihat kasual. Tapi tidak dengan bagaimana rapinya penampilan itu.

_Jadi ini tipe seorang Son Hyunwoo?_

"Lee Minhyuk-ssi?"

"Iya, itu aku. Duduklah..." Memandangnya sekali lagi. Membiarkan ia memesan terlebih dulu sebelum kami saling berbincang.

"Kau terlihat biasa saja dari kelihatannya..."  
Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu?" Aku memainkan jariku di pinggiran cangkir latte milikku sebelum akhirnya membawanya untuk ku nikmati.

"Berkedok relawan tetapi dibelakang adalah pendiri Amarant, Apa Hyunwoo tahu soal ini? Kurasa ia akan marah mendengarnya..."

Putus asa ku semalam bukan berarti tak berbuah apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut, anak kecil ini tidak bisa diremehkan.

Amarant, perusahaan perencana pesta yang tengah populer, Kihyunlah yang punya. Ia membangun usaha tersebut sedari kuliah bersama teman-temannya.

Terpaksa aku mengakui, ia sukses. Di usia muda.

"Tak ku sangka kau akan menyelidikiku..." Ia menyipitkan pandangannya menahan tawa. Melipat kakiku. Membawaku lebih mudah untuk bertopang dagu,

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, mengapa kau disebut emas..."

"Emas? Hmm mungkin karena aku terlalu mahal untuk sekedar disentuh..."

Dia berani sekali. Tersirat yang sarkastik. Aku tahu ia menghinaku. Memundurkan tubuhku bersandar pada kursi.

"Kau sudah baca buku yang ku tinggalkan di kamarmu?"

"Tentang mitologi itu? Haruskah aku baca?"

"Aku menyarankan kau membacanya sebagai pengurangan rasa sakit hati. Selama apapun Leto dan Zeus, pada akhirnya Hera yang memiliki Zeus seutuhnya..." Kihyun hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar penjelasan ku.

"Kita lihat saja nanti..."

.

.

.  
**To be Continued**


	7. Part VII : Leto

Son Hyunwoo x Yoo Kihyun

Yaoi x Drama x Hurt

Rate M

.

.

.

**Leto**

**By shephia 🐳**  
.

.

.

Hanya cerita klasik cinta antara Kihyun dan Hyunwoo yang tidak perlu dipertahankan namun entah mengapa perpisahan sulit diucapkan

'_terinspirasi dari salah satu music video penyanyi filipina'_

* * *

**Part VII : Leto**

* * *

Salju telah memenuhi kota. Aneka bau roti dan pernak pernik perayaan, memenuhi sepanjang toko. Natal hadir kembali. Tanpa terasa setelah waktu berlalu, bersiap mengakhiri tahun ini dengan cinta kasih lagi.

"Selamat natal sayang..." Hyunwoo merengkuh pinggang Kihyun yang tengah asik menatap dari jendela apartemen.

Pemandangan di luar memang begitu indah. Malam terlihat lebih terang karena gereja dan pohon natal yang memancarkan cahaya kekuningan.

"Selamat natal juga Hyung. Mau coklat hangat?" Kihyun menyodorkan minuman miliknya kepada pria yang lebih besar itu.

"Kau saja. Aku sudah cukup hangat melihat tawamu..." Rayuan itu ternyata cukup mampu membuat Kihyun malu. Pipinya merona seketika dengan mata yang sibuk memandang lain.

Hyunwoo mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah kotak belundru yang bisa dipastikan isinya.

"Kihyun-ah, ayo kita menikah..." Membuka kotak tersebut dan menampilkan cincin putih sederhana nan mewah. Mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di jemari manis Kihyun.

Kihyun hanya terdiam. Memandangi cincin itu dengan tatapan berarti. Menimbang-nimbang sampai akhirnya ia memilih untuk melepasnya dan meletakan kembali pada kotaknya.

"Maaf aku tak bisa..."

"Mau sampai kapan? Ini sudah terlalu lama kau mengulur waktu..." Kihyun berjalan menjauh menuju dapur. Di ikuti Hyunwoo yang kemudian menarik lengan Kihyun.

"Jangan coba mengelak lagi. Berikan aku kepastian..."

"Kau tahu Hyung, rasa minatku untuk menikah telah hilang sejak penghianatan mu kala itu. Ku fikir, waktu akan menyembuhkan lukaku. Sayangnya, upaya ku tidak berbanding lurus dengan dirimu yang semakin dekat dengannya..."

"Aku telah menyudahi hubunganku dengan Minhyuk. Bisakah kau berhenti meragukan ku? Aku memilihmu Kihyun-ah, aku menginginkan dirimu bersanding denganku..."

"Hubunganmu memang telah usai, tapi cintamu baru saja di mulai. Kau sekarang berada di rasa nyaman dengan dua orang yang sangat mencintaimu. Kau menikmatinya dan begitu egois untuk memiliki keduanya..."

Hyunwoo terdiam. Menatap wajah Kihyun yang merah padam. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan memang tidak menggebu, tapi Hyunwoo tahu, Kihyun menahan emosinya.

Membawa Kihyun dalam peluknya. Hyunwoo mencoba meredakan amarah itu. Menepuk punggung Kihyun pelan. Meletakan kepalanya pada ceruk leher yang membawa efek adiktif.

Adiktif yang berbeda dengan Minhyuk yang begitu sensual.

.

**Kihyun POV**

.

Aku tak tahu semua berjalan begitu cepat. Pernikahanku dengan Hyunwoo sudah didepan mata. Aku sendiri tak percaya berada pada titik ini. Keraguanku tentu muncul karena ini terlalu terburu.

_Hal yang tergesa tidak bagus pada hasil._

Aku percaya itu. Namun, aku kembali berfikir bahwa ini hanya ketakutan ku saja. Kami menuju jalan yang baik, kekhawatiran ku hanya godaan saja.

Ditambah Hyunwoo yang benar berubah semenjak persiapan ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menghubungi Minhyuk. Melepaskan telepon genggam selama di rumah dan menghabiskannya dengan berbincang denganku.

Seperti saat dulu dimana tak ada Minhyuk di antara kami.

Pernikahan yang diadakan dua minggu lagi itu, memacuku harus mengerjakan pekerjaanku segera. Menangani beberapa _event_ sampai akhirnya aku menyerahkan tugas tersebut pada orang kepercayaanku selama beberapa waktu.

Begitu pula dengan Hyunwoo. Cuti dari instansi negara tidaklah mudah. Lembur yang begitu memakan waktu tidurnya dilakukan hanya demi hari sakral kami.

_Kami berjuang dari awal dan sampai pada titik ini, aku harap Tuhan melindungi kami._

Secara mengejutkan ibuku memanggilku disaat aku tengah berada di Hongkong. Tidak seperti biasanya. Aku menyingkir dari keramaian pesta untuk menjawab panggilan ibu.

"Hallo ibu..."

_"apa kau sibuk?"_

"Apa ibu memerlukan sesuatu?"

_"ibu minta kau ke rumah sekarang..."_

Ada apa ini? Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi. Mata bawahku telah berkedut, menandakan bahwa aku akan menangis karena ini. Tapi apa?

Ku selesaikan acara ini yang berlangsung kurang lebih dua jam lamanya. Segera mengemasi barangku di hotel dan menuju bandara.

Jika sesuai dengan perkiraan ku, aku akan tiba di rumah pukul 18.00. Tanganku berkeringat karena panik. Sesekali aku bahkan menggigit kuku. Dikejar waktu bukanlah gayaku. Tapi jika berkaitan dengan ibuku, apapun akan ku tempuh.

Pada kenyataannya, aku sampai satu jam lebih lama. Kemacetan penyebabnya. Hari yang telah menggelap ditambah mobil sedan terparkir di depan rumah. Milik siapa?

"Aku pulang..."

Eoh? Ada Hyunwoo disini. Juga Minhyuk. Undangan pernikahanku yang siap disebar ada dihadapan mereka.

"Duduklah Kihyun. Ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan padamu..."

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam fikirku jika Minhyuk akan hadir lagi. Ku dudukan diriku disalah satu kursi kosong dekat dengan Minhyuk.

Ibuku tersenyum kecil kemudian pergi ke kamarnya, membiarkan percakapan ini hanya kami bertiga.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Hyunwoo bangkit dari kursinya dan bersimpuh dihadapanku.

"Maafkan aku Kihyun. Kita, tidak bisa meneruskan ini..."

Selayaknya kaca yang di hantam batu besar, hatiku seketika hancur mendengarnya. Bibirku getir hanya untuk sekedar berucap. Pelupuk mataku menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku harus menikahi Minhyuk secepatnya. Sekarang, ia tengah mengandung anakku. Aku harus bertanggung jawab..." Aku melihat ke arah Minhyuk. Ia hanya menunduk sedari tadi.

"Sudah berapa bulan Minhyuk?" Kataku lembut. Minhyuk mengusap air matanya tanpa berani menatapku.

"Aku mengetahui kehamilanku sehari setelah pertemuan kita kala itu..."

Ah, begitu. Aku mengangguk mencoba mengerti. Sekali lagi aku menarik nafas panjang. Hyunwoo yang dihadapanku meraih tanganku.

"Maafkan aku menyakitimu terlalu parah. Mulai sekarang, aku akan melepasmu. Aku percaya, tanpaku kau akan hidup dengan baik. Bahkan jauh lebih baik dengan orang yang amat baik. Aku minta maaf Kihyun..."

Aku bisa apa jika seperti ini selain menerimanya. Kedatangan mereka menyampaikan keputusan, bukanlah pertanyaan. Aku tidak suka ataupun menolak, pernikahanku dipastikan batal.

"Seharusnya kau tak usah berjanji jika tak bisa kau tepati Hyung..."

Aku menepuk bahu itu yang biasa menjadi sandaran ku. Berubah menjadi memukulnya sekuat tenagaku. Air mataku mengalir bebas tanpa isak. Sakit hatiku sudah benar-benar di ujung asa.

_Benar-benar sakit sampai aku tak tahu lagi rasa sakit itu seperti apa._

Malam itu, dihabiskan dengan penjelasan lebar Hyunwoo yang ku anggap hanya angin lalu. Tuli. Angan ku pupus. Sampai akhirnya aku menyuruh mereka pulang akibat waktu yang telah larut.

Maksudku kala mereka pergi, segera ku bereskan undangan yang berserakan itu untuk segera ku bakar. Ibuku berdiri dihadapanku dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Plak!

"Jadi begitu seleramu?" tamparan ibuku menghentikan langkahku.

"Ibu aku..."

"Begitu banyak waktu yang kau habiskan dengan dia, tapi apa kalian berakhir bahagia?..."

"Kami bukan takdir ibu..."

"Bukan takdir itu sudah terlihat sejak awal. Masuk universitas terbaik, jadi pengusaha sukses, perihal urusan cinta kau masih bodoh?! Ibu kecewa denganmu..."

Ibu berlalu meninggalkanku yang hanya terdiam sedari tadi. Pembelaan apapun tak akan mengubah hasil. Aku tetap yang bodoh disini.

"Oya, ayahmu akan pulang. Ibu tak bisa menyelamatkanmu dari pukulan ayahmu, jadi bersiaplah..."

Aku mengangguk kecil dan mengambil undangan yang sempat tertunda ku kemas. Membawanya menuju ke kamarku dan membuangnya di tong sampah.

Menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur dan merengkuh bantal. Air mata terus saja mengalir tanpa henti dengan tatapan kosong. Berdebat dalam hati dengan ribuan pertanyaan benar atau salah.

Hubungan yang ku bina susah payah dengan penuh sabar, tetap bisa berakhir juga? Katanya kerja keras tidak akan mengkhianati hasil. Katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi buruk.

Terlalu sering bermimpi buruk mungkin bisa membuat hal seperti ini. Ya, pasti begitu. Ini belum berakhir kan?

Tolong kenyataan, jangan membuatku sedih.

Tolong aku.

Ku mohon.

Sebab aku juga dalam keadaan sepertinya.

.

.

.  
**The End**


	8. Special Chapter : Reina

Son Hyunwoo x Yoo Kihyun

Yaoi x Drama x Hurt

Rate M

.

.

.

**Leto**

**By shephia 🐳**  
.

.

.

Hanya cerita klasik cinta antara Kihyun dan Hyunwoo yang tidak perlu dipertahankan namun entah mengapa perpisahan sulit diucapkan

'_terinspirasi dari salah satu music video penyanyi filipina'_

* * *

**Special Chapter : Reina**

* * *

Tidak seperti Hera yang lebih dikenal kisahnya, Leto cenderung asing terdengar. Sama-sama seorang Dewi, hanya saja karakter Hera memang lebih mendominasi. Tentu saja, sifat pencemburu luar biasa itu.

Pada dasarnya, pasangan Zeus tidak hanya Hera. Ia memiliki Leto disisinya. Jauh sebelum Hera bertemu Zeus bahkan menikahinya. Leto dan Zeus adalah teman kecil. Tumbuh bersama hingga dewasa.

Kemudian saling menyukai dan jatuh cinta. Sayangnya, Zeus adalah dewa dengan rasa seksual yang besar. Ia pun terlena dengan kecantikan ratu surga.

Menyamar memasuki kamar Hera dan menidurinya. Sebagai ratu dari segala ratu, kehormatan adalah harga diri. Terpaksa Zeus menikahinya dimana pada dasarnya ia telah bersama Leto lebih dulu.

Namun, apakah cinta mereka putus sampai disana?

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan dalam cinta. Semakin lama, cinta semakin bertumbuh. Semakin terpisah cinta semakin bersemi.

_Cinta itu tak memudar. Obsesi memiliki itulah yang menghilang._

Dengan Leto, Zeus memiliki anak kembar yang keduanya adalah olympian. Bahkan di akhir hayat, Leto di angkat Zeus ke langit dan menjadi bintang paling bersinar bernama Orion. Sedangkan Hera? Ia justru dibuang ke neraka.

Jadi, cinta mana yang harusnya diagungkan?

Saat itu malam natal. Aku belum ada saat itu. Namun akan ada. Bersama para malaikat, aku sibuk berkunjung ke rumah dan gereja. Masih bermain dengan cahaya lilin dan menari akan lantunan doa yang mereka nyanyikan.

Ayah dan ibuku beradu mulut. Aku tak habis fikir, dimalam baik seperti ini mereka berkelahi.

Namun semua tak berlangsung lama saat ayahku memeluk ibuku. Api itu memadam. Aku sangat senang saat mereka berdamai.

Pancaran warna merah jambu memenuhi keduanya. Dengan lampu yang dibuat temaram, sebuah kasur mahal dan rembulan yang bersinar terang, orang tuaku saling bercumbu.

Manis sekali.

Disaat itu juga aku jatuh cinta pada ayahku. Ayahku terlihat sangat gagah dan tampan bak pangeran. Memperlakukan ibuku dengan lembut. Menyentuhnya pelan dan memberikan kenyamanan.

Menggenggam tangan ibu, ku sempat melihat ibu menangis. Ia kesakitan atas perlakuan ayah.

Namun semua tak berlangsung lama. Ayah mengusap peluh ibu dengan hangat dan saling menatap. Berbagi kasih dan kehangatan. Kemudian bergerak dan menautkan bibir mereka kembali.

Begitu lirih, aku bisa mendengar ucapan ayah pada ibu, "Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu..."

Tuhan mengatakan padaku bahwa aku akan pergi kesana. Hadiah terindah untuk mereka. Sebagai ikatan kasih bagi mereka yang saling mencintai.

Aku ditiupkan tak lama setelah itu. Ini tak sama dengan bagaimana aku dulu. Tempat ini tak luas, aku merasa terkurung. Namun, ini adalah tempat terhangat yang ku pernah temui.

Selama aku disini, aku menikmati bagaimana degup jantung teratur ibuku. Aku semakin suka kala ibu berbincang dengan ayah. Ada euforia lain yang menciptakan sensasi menyenangkan.

Di suatu waktu, ibuku mengetahui keberadaan ku. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengusapku dengan lembut. Tak ada yang mampu mendeskripsikan hal itu.

Perasaan bahagia luar biasa. Aku ingin menari dibuatnya. Disetiap hendak tidur, ibu selalu menyempatkan membacakan suatu cerita dan salah satu ayat dalam alkitab.

Oh, satu hal lagi. Ibuku suka sekali bernyanyi. Suaranya begitu menenangkan. Sangat merdu walaupun hanya sekedar bersenandung.

Semuanya begitu menyenangkan sampai satu bulan aku disini. Entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Aku mendengar percakapan ayah pada ibu.

Desiran darah ibu mengalir begitu cepat membuatku tak nyaman. Dadanya berdetak lebih cepat, memaksa memompa oksigen segera. Disaat itu juga, untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar ibu menangis.

Pilu.

Belum ditambah pukulan yang diterima ibuku, sangat menyiksaku. Aku ingin menyerah saat itu. Aku tak sanggup menjalaninya. Sampai ibuku berkata,

"Jadilah kuat nak. Kita bisa lewati ini..."

Hati mana yang tidak meleleh mendengarnya. Aku bertekad, sesakit apapun aku, tidak lebih sakit dari ibu. Aku mengutuk ayahku yang sungguh kejam terhadap kami. Aku tak boleh pergi. Aku harus menunjukan bahwa aku berbeda dari ayah.

Semenjak itu, aku mendengar bahasa yang tak pernah ku dengar. Aku rasa ibu memutuskan untuk pergi jauh. Terbebas dari kenangan ayah, walau ada rasa kesepian terkadang.

Aku mencoba menjadi anak yang patuh. Tidak mengganggu ibu yang bekerja. Entah apa pekerjaan ibuku, tapi ku akui itu cukup bising. Aku tumbuh dengan baik karena asupan ibuku yang sehat.

Setiap bulan fotoku tercetak. Dokter dan ibuku selalu mengatakan aku semakin cantik dari hari ke hari. Membuat aku tersipu malu hihihi.

Pertama kali aku merasakan usapan tangan selain ibuku. Suaranya berat tapi nada bicaranya lucu. Aku tak tahu ia siapa tapi ibu memanggilnya 'kkukung'.

Sepertinya ia lebih muda dari ibu. Ia memperlakukan ibuku amat baik. Seperti, "Hyung, apa kau lapar?" "Hyung, kau sudah meminum susumu?" "Hyung, apa kau lelah?"

Setiap hari, ia selalu mengajakku bicara dengan bahasa aneh. Ibuku selalu tertawa jika hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak sabar melihat wajah orang tersebut. Yang mampu membuat gelak tawa yang sempat menghilang dari ibuku.

Jujur saja itu sedikit melegakan ku. Ada bantuan lain diantara kami. Tak peduli seberapa mandiri seseorang, ia tetap perlu teman. Apalagi di kondisi seperti ini.

Dan hari itupun tiba. 18 September, ibu berjuang keras mengeluarkanku dari tempat ini. Aku mendengar suara suster dan dokter membantu ibuku.

Hampir putus asa dengan tenaga terkuras habis. Seketika itu juga sekelebat bayangan bersama ayahku terlintas oleh ibuku. Sekali lagi, ia menangis.

Hatiku rapuh.

Aku berdoa pada Tuhan untuk memudahkan ibuku. Biarkan aku keluar saat ini juga. Memeluk ibuku. Menghapus lukanya. Menjadi sebuah pelita serta kebanggaannya.

Pukul 10 pagi, tepatnya aku kembali menikmati apa yang sempat ku nikmati dulu. Dalam wujud berbeda. Menghirup satu nafas dengan ibuku di sini. Permata yang akan menemani sang emas.

Selamat terlahir di dunia diriku,

Reina Yoo

.

.

**The End**

ps : terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca dan mendukung cerita ini. Jujur saja, ini adalah cerita yang sulit bagi saya. Cerita ini begitu sentimental khususnya di _chapter_ ini yang membuat saya tidak berhenti menangis saat menulisnya.

Saya harap, perasaan itu juga dirasakan kalian kala membacanya. Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya...


End file.
